Random Randomness
by Lugian Before Swine
Summary: A whole bunch of random stories. Each chapter is a new story. They all have the same pairing: RyouxIchigo. Rated T to be safe. Chapter 7 is my first songfic! Ch. 12 is up! Permanently incomplete.
1. OMG It's a Blade of Grass

**A/N: My attempt at a Tokyo Mew Mew fic. This would be my first one, so be nice. Ya. Here goes nothing. Oh yes, this will be a random collection of stories. Each chapter is a new story. But all will be RyouxIchigo because neither one of them belong with anyone else. (Except IchigoxKish in certain circumstances). On with it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew,** **you can bet everything you own that the main couple would not be IchigoxMasaya. MASAYA MUST DIE! Thank you for your time.**

**Title: Random Randomness**

**Chapter 1: OMG It's a Blade of Grass**

"Holy crap, Ryou, look at this!"

Ichigo Momomiya was sitting on a bench at the park. She had just noticed (ba ba bum BUMMM) a blade of grass.

"What now?" said Ryou, who was sitting on the bench opposite her.

"RYOU, I-I-I FOUND A BLADE OF GRASS!"

Ryou sighed. "They're everywhere, Strawberry. Everywhere." He spread his arms apart to indicate that there were blades of grass all over the park.

"Yes, but...this one's greener...than all the rest..."

'She can get so hyper about such little things,' thought Ryou.

"And it's sharper, too! Look!" And then Ichigo demonstrated how sharp it was by grossly cutting an odd-looking bug in half.

Ryou peered down at the bug. "ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS AN ENDANGERED MUASMARAIRIAN BLACK! **((I obviously** **just made that up)) **AND YOU JUST KILLED IT!"

"Oops," said Ichigo, and then asked, "How many of them are left?"

Ryou sighed yet again. "Well, now there are only 15."

"Oh..."

"It's okay," said Ryou softly. "I know you didn't know that. But, please, Strawberry, never slice a bug in half in front of me again."

"I won't...hehe...that _was _sort of gross...in fact, I don't know what made me do that..."

"Is it simply because you're weird?" asked Ryou, coming and sitting down next to Ichigo. "Or is it because you thought _I _was weird, and you thought this would impress me, in some way, shape or form?"

"You're excellent at guessing what's on other people's minds. It was a bit of both, if you must know."

"You don't need to impress me, Strawberry. I'm always impressed with you. In everything you do. EXCEPT cutting open that bug!"

They both laughed at that.

"Ryou," began Ichigo. "Urm, how should I say this...okay it's gonna come out weird, but...do you love me, Ryou?"

"Never need to ask, Strawberry," he replied. And as if sealing this answer, he leaned over and kissed her. That was all the answer she needed.

**Okay, so it started out stupid and got a bit more serious towards the end...I hope that doesn't mess up the story or anything...**

**You know, I'm actually very impressed with this story. I never seem able to write romance...and I don't think this sounded very cheesy, surprisingly. Or maybe its just me. Review and tell me!**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	2. Rain

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! ((sob)) I'm so happy! ((happysob))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, okay?**

**Title: Random Randomness**

**Chapter 2: Rain**

**Note: This is in Ichigo's POV, for the most part. Towards the end, it's in a random narrator's POV...and yes I know this chapter moves way too fast. I realize that. But when you're up at 11:30 PM writing a story, you don't really take that into considerationXD**

**Now on to the story!**

I woke up tp find that it was raining again. I got out of bed, took a shower, and pulled on my clothes, finally dragging a raincoat over my head.

Why the heck did he still want us to work today? I thought as I trudged through puddles. He could have just let us have the day off...

As I arrived at the café, I saw Ryou sitting on the bottom step. His head was buried in his hands.

"You're gonna get drenched, Ryou. What are you doing out here?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He looked up. "Oh, you're here. I was just...thinking about my parents."

I must have given him a very sympathetic look, because he said, "You don't need to feel sorry for me, Ichigo. Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get inside." And he grabbed my hand and began to walk up the stairs.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I wish those stairs could have lasted forever. It just felt so right, being there with him. In the rain. What is it about the rain that makes people feel like that?

Despite my hope that I could keep walking up those stairs for the rest of my life, we soon reached the top, and he ushered me inside.

No one else was there.

"Ryou," I began.

"Don't worry. I called the others. They'll be coming soon. And Keiichiro's here already, so you won't just be stuck with me."

He turned and walked into the lab, leaving me at a deserted table.

Ryou, I thought. You don't know how much I'd love to be stuck here with just you...What the heck? What am I saying? Sure, Masaya dumped me a while ago **((Let's just get rid of him right now, shall we?))** but that doesn't mean I like Ryou now...does it?

I shook myself. I should probably start cleaning tables.

I grabbed a rag and started scrubbing down tables. After I finished cleaning them all, 20 minutes had passed and no one had arrived. Ryou and Keiichiro hadn't said a thing, so I decided to go outside in the rain.

I was subconsciously thinking of something as I walked up and down the steps of the café. It took me a minuted to realize what it was.

I was imagining me at a wedding. My wedding. With my dad coming up the aisle with me, repeating, "She's too young to get married!" over and over again. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro were there in beautiful blue dresses. But something was missing. My husband! He was no where to be found! There just wasn't a groom there...

"Ichigo? What are you doing out here..."

Yes, I thought, that's Shirogane's voice...

"ICHIGO! ARE YOU DEAF?"

Shirogane...

"ICHIGO!"

"SHIROGANE!" I finally shouted, coming back to my senses. "You're here..."

"Duh, Strawberry," he said. "It's raining, obviously. Don't you want to go inside...?"

"I don't know...I like the rain...Where is everybody?"

"All called in sick. Can you believe it? I mean, they work inside..."

But I was lost. A new image formed in my head. The same as before, but Ryou was there. I was getting married to Shirogane!

The priest went through everything until he to the kiss. "You may now kiss the bride," he proclaimed.

Ryou," I muttered, still lost in my daydream. "What are you stalling for?"

"Um, Strawberry, I'm not stalling-"

"Why don't you just kiss me already..."

At this, Ryou took a huge step back, nearly falling down the stairs. "Why don't I just _what_?"

"Don't be an idiot," I muttered.

"Umm, Ichigo..."

"Do you love me or not, Ryou? This is our wedding for crying out loud."

"OUR _WHAT_?"

That snapped me out of my daydream. Oh, crap...I can't believe I said that...and he heard all of it...but...isn't this what I really wanted?"

I stood up and walked over to him, completely daydream free. "So, you gonna kiss me or not?"

Ryou blinked. There was a pause.

"...If it's what you want," he whispered. As they leaned into each other, you could see Keiichiro at the upstairs window, watching them and smiling. You could hear Ryou whisper into Ichigo's hair, "I love you, Strawberry." And, most importantly, you can see the rain, falling down and splashing into the street. Dripping off the roof of a certain café, completely drenching two people who appear to be taking no notice of it.

What is it about the rain, that does this to people?

**Woah, my gosh, that was sort of long for me. And rather dramatic, if not a little cheesy. Hey, I can't help being sort of cheesy. It's in my nature, hehe. I'll try to write something a bit more humorous next time, but lately, this seems to be all I can write about. I wonder why? I usually suck at this kind of stuff, and rock at humor...whatever. I'll try!**

**And another note: This is the only TMM pairing I can write. ((sniffle)) I know, it's sad. As much as I love reading about other pairings, I just can't seem to write them. I tried, and...oh my gosh, you wouldn't want to know what came out. It was stinkier than a wet dog who just ate moldy cheese:P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Peace out, and IchigoxRyou forever!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	3. George and Georgette

**A/N: Chapter 3 already! I have a good idea, so here goes! P.S. When there are no quotation marks around words, but someone is speaking, that means it's me talking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Man disclaimers are annoying!**

**Title: Random Randomness**

**Chapter 3: George and Georgette**

**Note: This chapter: What happens when you dare Ichigo and Ryou to call each other George and Georgette for the day? Madness, that's what.**

"So Ry- George. What were you doing earlier this morning?"

"Well, Georgette, I've been sleeping (Duh!)"

"You don't need to be so blunt, George. What were you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming that we were sitting around a campfire, Stra- Georgette. All of us."

"That sure is interesting, George."

"Yes it is, Georgette.

_Pause_

"Any other dreams, Ryou? CRAP I mean-"

Too late! Points deducted from Georgette's score!

"No not really, Georgette." Evil smirking Ryou

Ichigo giggles.

"So, Ry- CRAP, George, you're making me laugh!"

"Yes, will this make you laugh, as well?" says Ryou, now pouting.

"No, George, it won't."

"Bet you can't hold your act together for long, Ich- Georgette."

"You nearly said it! It's not fair! My name's longer than yours!"

Um, Georgette, you call him Shirogane sometimes, hint hint.

"Oh yeah! So George, are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually I am, Georgette."

"Do you like to eat fruit for breakfast, George?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"What's your favorite fruit, George?"

"Actually, I really like strawber- oh you're evil."

"Hehe giggle."

"Okay, Georgette, two can play that game. What is the name of the kitty Alto's true form?"

"George."

"His _real _name."

"Ry."

"His_ full_ name, Georgette."

"Okay I see no way out of this...George you're nasty..."

"Hem hem, Georgette, I'm waiting."

"...His name is Ryou."

Points off! Nice one George!

"I said his full name, Georgette. First and last."

"..."

"..."

"Ryou Shirogane," said Ichigo sadly.

"Hehe! Thank you, Georgette, that is my name!"

More points off!

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this, are you?"

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"Your name is Ryou."

"No who told you that?"

"Sorry needed to get that out...sorry about this too I can't stand it anymore...SHIROGANESHIROGANESHIROGANESHIROGANE-"

"SHUT UP, STRAWBERRY!"

"YOU SAID STRAWBERRY!"

"YES, I DID! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? HUH, STRAWBERRYSTRAWBERRYSTRAWBERRYSTRAWBERRY-"

"RYOUSHIROGANERYOUSHIROGANERYOUSHIROGANE-"

SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!

"..."

"..."

"Okay, fine. Do we agree to shut up, Ichigo?

"Of course, Ryou."

Thank you...

_END_

**That was odd, heh, I really enjoyed writing this for some reason...Oh well whatever. Hope you enjoyed it and it didn't get too annoying after a bit:)**

**Seeya!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	4. Shrinky Dinks!

**A/N: Oh man chapter 4 already...I think I'm going pretty quickly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. Wow boring disclaimer.**

**Random Randomness**

**Chapter 4: Shrinky Dinks!**

**Note: For those of you who don't know what Shrinky Dinks are, I'll explain. Shrinky Dinks used to be this very popular toy where you color and cut something out on special paper, stick it a little purple oven that comes with it, and, viola! It shrinks, using extreme heat! Then you move it using a spatula into this cooling zone, and then you're done! Wow doesn't that sound like fun! Crickets chirping ... I guess not. Anyway, on with the story!**

"Why do you love putting me into extremely dangerous situations for your own enjoyment?"

Ryou, darling, I've never done that before. (That was me)

"What do you call this, huh!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ichigo...we've suddenly become small."

It was true. Ryou and Ichigo had become the size of a slice of bread.

"Yeah...and you know I'm also wondering what we're doing on this kitchen table...next to this purple oven-type thing..."

Suddenly a kid came running and screaming into the kitchen.

"Oy, small child! You're going to burst my eardrums!" shouted Ichigo, covering her ears with her hands.

"Oh no...this can't be good."

"What now, Shirogane?" asked Ichigo irritably.

"This little kid is getting colored pencils and he's heading right for us."

"Oh."

Sure enough, the small child, (whose name happened to be Robert) came bounding over to them carrying colored pencils.

"Ow, watch where you're sticking that thing, you freak!" yelled Ryou, as Robert tried to color his eyes. Green.

"OH HAVE MERCY ON ME! NOT GREEN! MY EYES ARE BLUE! BLUE! NOT GREEN!"

"Failed attempt, Shirogane," sighed Ichigo. Both of them were plastered down on the table now.

After the kid had finished torturing Ryou, he moved on to Ichigo. Began to color her eyes grey.

"Oh, please...anything but grey...Ouch!"

"I guess you can be put together," said Robert to himself, sticking his finished products on a cold metal tray. It was not going to be cold for long.

"Together!" shouted Ryou. "No! Get out of my comfort zone!"

"It's not like I can help it," said Ichigo. They had been placed about a centimeter away from each other.

The child was pushing the tray into the purple oven. Suddenly, it became very hot.

"Oh my gosh...I'm burning hot..."

"No duh, Strawberry, we both are."

"It feels like I'm getting a bit smaller...and...hey! I can move again!"

She stood up inside the oven. Ryou followed her.

"Well...it's becoming hotter by the second. How can we get out of here?"

They both looked around for a minute.

"I don't think we can, until that stupid kid moves us. So, that leaves us with only one option..."

"...Strawberry...no..."

"We have to sit around here and wait, and burn our butts off while we're at it."

"..."

"Why, what were you thinking of?" asked Ichigo.

"Something...um...different," finished Ryou lamely.

"Um, okay," said Ichigo, but at that moment, the metal tray was hit with the spatula, knocking them back onto the tray. Finally, they were bring moved into the cooling area!

"Oh my gosh...this feels so good..."

Ichigo was back to standing up, stretching and attempting to cool all parts of her body. Ryou soon joined her.

But then, the spatula hit again, and Ryou and Ichigo came falling again...into an awkward position.

"Eh..." said Ichigo, who had landed facing Ryou...in his lap.

"Um..."

"SORRY!" they both shouted at the same time, getting up and brushing themselves off.

Soon they were out of the oven, and the little kid had placed them on the table to cool further.

Suddenly, they began to grow...back to their normal sizes.

Two full-grown teenagers were standing on a kitchen table in an unknown person's house.

"I guess I'll go empty the kitchen trash," they heard a woman's voice say.

"Oh crap," hissed Ryou. "RUN!"

Ichigo and Ryou bolted from the table and out the back door, into the person's extremely tiny backyard.

"Ow!" yelled Ichigo as she tripped over a tree root, landing...

With her head on Ryou's shoulder.

"My, things are awkward today, aren't they?" Ichigo asked shakily as her head slid down Ryou's back.

"...Quite," said Ryou after a moment.

They both just stood there, until suddenly the back door flew open. Robert came out, shouting, "There they are! Those are my Shrinky Dinks!" and chased after Ichigo and Ryou.

Ryou managed to jump the small fence, but Ichigo said she couldn't.

"...C'mon," said Ryou gruffly as he picked her up and hauled her over the fence.

"Thanks," she whipered. Only then did they realize what they were actually running from. A little kid.

"Um, yes, quite awkward," said Ichigo.

Ryou was staring at something. He was still holding Ichigo in the air.

"Ryou..."

But he just kept staring.

"RYOU!"

"OH! I forgot about you," he said, plopping her back on the ground and then continuing to stare.

Ichigo followed his gaze to a sign outside a house across the street. It said, "Happy Birthday" in bright blue letters. There were three balloons attached.

"Let's go to this kid's birthday party," said Ryou suddenly.

"WHAT!"

"Well...don't you think we'd make a great comedy team?"

Ichigo was speechless. "You're not serious, are you?" she asked.

"..."

"Ryou..."

"...WELL, DUH I'M NOT SERIOUS!" he finally shouted. "I can't believe you thought I was serious! You are so gullible!"

"It would be nice to be a comedy team," said Ichigo quietly. "You know, we are pretty funny..."

"No, you're pretty funny," said Ryou.

"..."

Just then, they realized they were in yet another person's backyard.

"Let's go, Ichigo," said Ryou, and he grabbed her hand and started running.

"Not fast enough for Granny Lily, no you're not!" came a voice from behind them.

An old lady with a cane came hobbling quickly towards them. "Too late to escape, you! I already called the police!"

Ryou and Ichigo were shocked. The police arrived just then.

"Are these the ones who were trespassing on your property, ma'am?" asked a policeman.

"Yes, take them away!" Granny Lily shouted in a shrill voice.

Ryou and Ichigo were handcuffed and thrown into the back of the police car.

"I can't believe you're doing this," said Ichigo. "You don't know what we've been through..."

"Oh yeah, little lady? Tell me then."

Ichigo explained her whole story. The police officer said, "Oh, okay," and started to take the police car a different direction. Ichigo and Ryou thought home.

A minute later, the police car stopped at a large grey building.

"THE MENTAL ASYLUM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" shouted Ichigo and Ryou in unison.

The police officer chuckled, walked them in, and threw them into a big white room. Together. Again.

"This will make for some more awkward moments, I'm sure," sighed Ryou.

"Agreed," said Ichigo.

**Woah that was long, too. They were probably way OOC, Ichigo and Ryou, but it's funnier that wayXD**

**This was really odd...hope you liked it:)**

**The Very Very Very Insane Lugian**


	5. Cute Little Pointless Drabble

**A/N: Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Stop bothering me about it!**

**Random Randomness**

**Chapter 5: Cute Little Pointless Drabble**

**Note: Ryou's POV.**

It was raining. Again. A huge downpour of everything the sky didn't want falling onto the earth. Some people are just so self-centered.

So why was I out walking? In truth, I didn't really know. My subconscious was guiding me.

Turned down a certain street. Stopped in front of a certain house. Rang a certain doorbell. "How nice to see you again! You must be freezing! Come in! She's still asleep," was said.

They all had off work that day. I walked up to her room and watched her sleep, settling myself on the end of her bed. I didn't want to wake her up, obviously.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it must have been a while, because I was about to drift off to sleep myself.

Her mom walked up the stairs. "You want some pancakes? I just made them."

"No thanks," I whispered.

"You sure? Isn't it boring just watching her sleep? I think so, and I'm her mom."

I shook my head.

"Alright, but feel free to come down if you get hungry."

"Okay," I said.

I fell asleep a few minutes later. I awoke to the sound of someone screaming in terror.

I got up and found that Ichigo was standing next to the bed, guarding herself with a stick.

"It's just me, you baka," I said, standing up and walking to her.

She dropped the stick and breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared the crap out of me, Shirogane." But she looked like she was smiling. "So...why are you here?"

"I really don't know," I said. "My feet just sort of led me here."

"Well," she said. "You want some pancakes? I can smell them."

"Sure," I said. And I followed her down the stairs.

After eating breakfast, I suggested we go out shopping. Puppy-dog eyes worked like a charm on her mom.

Clothing store, purse store. Earing store, jewelry store. Trading card store. Odd. I of course paid for all of it. As we walked back to her house, we stopped for some pizza. Good pizza, not crummy pizza. Had third shared drink as a couple. Chocolate shake. Hate chocolate; didn't matter.

We arrived back at her house. She ran upstairs and re-modeled all her outfits for me. She looked stunning in every one of them.

I figured it was time for me to leave. As I was about to walk out the door, Ichigo grabbed my shoulders.

"Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow at work," she said. As we kissed goodbye, I thought of something. My mind told me not to say it, so I walked out the door.

There was no work tomorrow, I thought to myself. Ah, well...let her come anyway...we'll see what happens...

**DRAG YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER. I did not mean _that. _You should never assume that. Ahem. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this...it was completely plotless...then again, most of these one-shots are.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	6. Merry Trek Across the Continents

**A/N: Here is chappie 6, at last! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**Random Randomness**

**Chapter 6: A Merry Trek Across the Continents**

"We began in Australia..."

"I know, Ichigo."

"So how did we end up here?" she asked.

"Gee, Ichigo...I REALLY DON'T KNOW!"

"Sheesh, Ryou, you don't have to be such a baka," said Ichigo.

"Gasp...how could you?"

"Whatever, drama king. I would still like to know how we ended up in Mexico."

"..."

"Well, I guess we should just-" began Ichigo.

"Ask the locals?" interrupted Ryou.

"No, I was going to suggest we-"

"Grab a travel brochure?"

"No, I-"

"IT'S A GIANT PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!" shouted Ryou suddenly.

Sure enough, about 25 yards away, stood a one-eyed, one-horned, giant purple people eater.

"Let's pet it!" shouted Ichigo, and ran towards it.

"But it's a people eater!" shouted Ryou.

"Exactly!" screamed Ichigo, and turned into a cat.

Ryou mentally slapped himself as he transformed and ran after her.

Ichigo began to pet the monster when it suddenly scooped her up and dangled her over its open mouth.

"You don't listen to subliminal messages, do you?" asked the monster.

"Umm...no," said Ichigo.

"Because if the play the record of my song backwards, you hear that I'm a kitty eater, too!" shouted the monster.

"EEK! ALTO! DO SOMETHING!" shouted Ichigo.

So Ryou jumped and climbed up the monster, proceeding to claw its only eye out.

Ichigo fell to the ground, of course landing on her feet.

Ryou transformed and then picked her up. "Are you okay? I think I killed the monster."

"Meow," said Ichigo.

"Oh yeah," said Ryou, and he kissed her.

"Are you brain dead today or what?" said Ichigo.

"...no comment. Now, how are we gonna get out of Mexico?"

But at that very moment, they were picked up off the ground and transported to...Russia.

"Whee! Russia!" shouted Ichigo.

"Australia...Mexico...Russia," said Ryou absentmindedly.

"You _are_ brain dead today, aren't you?" asked Ichigo.

"Umm..."

"Okay, now...how do we get back to Japan?" asked Ichigo. But, once agin, they were picked up and landed in...Canada.

"Yay, Canada!" shouted Ryou.

"Wait...I think I see a pattern," began Ichigo. "Whenever we talk about how to get out-"

They were sucked up again.

"-We end up leaving," finished Ichigo.

And they landed in Kenya.

"WOO, KENYA!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"Shall we stay here?" asked Ryou.

"Why not?" said Ichigo.

And so they lived out their days in Kenya.

End.

**Well, that was...interesting. Review! Bye for now!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	7. MASAYA BASHING!

**A/N: Chapter 7 already! I've finally found a song that can fit this scenario! I've wanted to do a songfic forever, but I could never find the right song. So a looked through a couple of my CD's and, voila! I found _Special_ by Garbage. It's one of my personal favorite songs. This is in Ichigo's POV, and she is talking to Masaya, who shall be BASHED TO DEATH! YAY! Anyway, here is chapter 7! PS: In this chapter, bold are the song lyrics, when the story begins.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song _Special_, which rox my sox! On with it!**

**Random Randomness**

**Chapter 7: MASAYA BASHING!**

**Here we go!**

"Look, Ichigo, I'm sorry-"

"No you're not, you jerk! You just say that! You hate me and you know it! That's why you were kissing her!"

We were in the park, so I stomped off to a tree. I was so mad at that idiot. He cheated on me!

**I'm living without you**

**I know all about you**

**I have run you down into the ground**

**Spread disease about you all over town**

"Ichigo, please just hear me out!" shouted Masaya desperately, striding towards her.

"I don't have to listen to anything you say, you filthy cheater!"

"Ichigo..."

**I used to adore you**

**I couldn't control you**

**There was nothing that I wouldn't do**

**To keep myself around and close to you**

I began to climb up the tree. I thought about crying, but then knew that I couldn't show tears. I had to stay strong.

**Do you have an opinion?**

**A mind of your own?**

**I thought you were special**

**I thought you should know**

**But I've run out of patience**

**I couldn't care less**

**I...**

**I...**

Masaya grabbed Ichigo's leg as she hauled it up another branch.

"Ichigo, don't do this to me; you know I love you-"

"Don't kid yourself! The only person who has ever loved me is Ryou!"

Masaya gasped. I blushed deeply. I couldn't believe I had said that...

**Do you have an opinion?**

**A mind of your own?**

**I thought you were special**

**I thought you should know**

**I used to amuse you**

**I knew that I'd lose you**

**Now you're here and begging for a chance**

**But there's no way in hell I'd take you back**

"...Ryou?" breathed Masaya. "That creep?"

"He's not the creep, you are!" I screamed. I tore off a branch of the tree and flung it at him. It narrowly missed his face.

"Ichigo, have you gone senile?" he said.

I couldn't help it. I started to cry.

"See, you really hate me! All this time, you hated me!"

**Do you have an opinion?**

**A mind of your own?**

**I thought you were special**

**I thought you should know**

**But I've run out of patience**

**I've run out of comments**

**I'm tired of the violence**

**I couldn't care less**

"Ichigo, I don't hate you!" said Masaya.

"YOU DO, AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" I screamed. I threw another branch. This one hit the bull's-eye: right into his face.

"Ichigo, don't get violent!" he shouted. As he tore the branch off his face, I could he that he was bleeding. Serves him right!

**I'm looking for a new**

**I'm looking for a new**

**I'm looking for a new**

**I'm looking for a new**

I could hear footsteps coming towards the tree. I looked down. Shirogane!

**We were the talk of the town**

**We were the talk of the town**

**We were the talk of the town**

**We were the talk of the town**

"RYOU!" I screamed. I jumped down off the tree, landing in his arms.

"He'll never do anything to hurt you again," I could hear Ryou whisper.

I snuggled up closer. I didn't want to know what happened to Masaya; I didn't care about that jerk. All that mattered right now was that I was with the one I really loved-and he loved me back.

**I thought you were special**

**I thought you were special**

**I thought you were special**

**I thought you were special**

**I thought you were special**

END

**Did you like it? Review and tell me! I really love that song; tell me if you've ever heard of it before! Bye for now!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	8. Blue

**A/N: Hello! Chapter eight! Yay! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN.**

**Random Randomness**

**Chapter 8: Blue**

Ichigo was walking along the side of a main highway when she saw a truly amazing thing: a blue tree. Trunk and leaves were all blue.

"What a strange occurrence..." said Ichigo to herself. "There also seem to be a lot of blue cars driving around..."

Ichigo stared at the grass. It had turned blue.

"What the crap!" shouted Ichigo.

The road and bridges turned blue. Ichigo's skirt turned blue, along with her shoes and shirt.

Ichigo, feeling very odd, ran to the only place of comfort that she could think of at the moment: the café.

As she arrived, she noticed something strange: not only was the café all blue, Ryou (who was blue also) was sitting on one of the café steps being..._talked to_...by a blue, shadowy blob. Ichigo hid behind a tree and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So then I was like, why did you do that? I thought we were cool and such, and she's like, well, I don't care how handsome you think you are, I hate your guts, and nothing can change that. So I say, hey baby, can we just work this out and she goes-listen to _this_-no we can't. It was so simple and yet so heart-breaking..." said the shadow sadly.

"I see what your saying..." murmured Ryou.

"So then, here's what I did," continued the blob. "A few days later, I called her up and she sounded all weepy, like she'd been crying for an eternity. And I said, hey, you wanna go out for dinner? And she said, absolutely. And, voila, magic, miracle, whatever you wanna call it, we got back together. And we're still together today."

"Mmm hmm..." said Ryou absently. "What does this have to do with us being blue?"

"Oh, nothing," said the blob. "I just wanted someone to talk to." And with that, he disappeared, and all the color went back to normal.

Ichigo walked over and sat down next to Ryou. After a moment's silence, she said, "What the heck was that all about?"

"I honestly have no idea. Want a cookie?" said Ryou.

"Sure!" shouted Ichigo.

So they went into the café and ate chocolate chip cookies until they nearly burst.

All was good.

_End_

**That was funky. Review!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	9. Valentine's Day Special

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 9, the Valentine's Day special! I hope you enjoy the humor AND the cheesy romance! Life is good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, but I do own my version of cupid!**

**Random Randomness**

**Chapter 9: Valentine's Day Special: The Buttermints of Love**

Ichigo was busy working in the café. There were a lot of customers due to the fact that Valentine's Day was only a day away. Sadly, Ichigo didn't have a boyfriend. She only hoped the person she had a crush on would return her love-

"Ichigo, you pig-head, there's customers waiting over here!"

-Then again, maybe not.

_**Three hours later**_

The café had just closed, and cleanup was going on. Lettuce had only broken 11 plates today (a new record) and Pudding hadn't killed herself doing any of her tricks. All in all, the day had gone pretty well.

After all the girls left, Ryou went up to his room and began typing on the computer. After about 10 minutes, a buttermint came at him from the direction of the open window. A chubby little man in a diaper ducked below the window and sang "I'm the Lovey-Buttermint-Flinger, and you've just been hit with a Buttermint of Love! You will fall in love with the next person of the opposite gender you see! Toodles!"

And then he was gone.

Ryou stared at the spot where the buttermint had sunk into his skin. _Crap_ was his only thought.

It just so happened that Ichigo was early for once the next day.

_**Valentine's Day**_

"Ryou? Keiichiro?" asked Ichigo upon noticing that no one was downstairs. "Where are you guys?"

In a way, Ichigo was happy that Ryou wasn't there. Then she could put off giving him his _valentine gift_ from her. She couldn't help it; she had to buy him _something_.

Ichigo took a deep breath. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Here was her chance to confess her love when-

Ryou came down the stairs, noticed her, stood still for a second as the magic set in, then ran down the remaining stairs right towards her.

"Umm, Ry-" began Ichigo, but was cut off abruptly as he swept her up wedding style and kissed her on the lips.

Ichigo was stunned at first, but then, finding that she actually liked this, she responded.

Keiichiro, filled with good news about something-or-other, ran down the stairs at high speed and nearly tripped over himself when he saw the happy couple.

He smirked after a second. _Valentine's Day_, he thought, and raced back up the stairs.

This would have gone on for quite a while if Pudding hadn't walked in at that moment, screamed, "ICHIGO AND RYOU ARE KISSING, NA NO DA!" and ran up to the phone and asked what Tar-Tar's number is.

Ryou dropped Ichigo and stared at her lovingly.

"What the heck has gotten into you?" said Ichigo, but she was happy about it all.

"I don't know," said Ryou simply. "It's Valentine's Day and all..."

Ichigo looked up into his eyes. "You wanna be my Valentine?" And she presented the card.

Ryou now stared at her possessively. "Of course." And he took the card and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Ryou," said Ichigo.

"I-" began Ryou, but just then he could feel something burning in his arm. The buttermint was making its way to his heart. Upon reaching it, it disappeared with a little popping sound and Ryou felt quite strange with Ichigo in his arms.

"...I love you too, and I always will," he said finally. They were about to share another kiss when Pudding suddenly screamed "IT'S TAR-TAR!" and ran off to the doors of the café.

Sure enough, the aliens were standing by the doors, and Tart was getting glomped by Guess Who.

By then, the other girls had arrived, and Ryou and Keiichiro had decided to turn this thing into a party. So they all got into couples and began dancing. Lettuce had no boyfriend and was feeling really left out, so Keiichiro asked her if she wanted to dance **((Aww, how sweetXD)) **and soon, everybody was on the dance floor, which was basically the whole café.

After the regular working hours were over, and everybody had gone home except Ichigo, Ryou had her come up to his room and said he had something for her.

Once upstairs Ryou handed her a perfectly wrapped, tiny little box. Ichigo opened it excitedly to find the most beautiful necklace in the history of time inside.

It was obviously specially made because it had a 24-karat gold cat bell on the end and her name was engraved into it.

Ichigo was speechless. Finally she found her voice. "It's so beautiful...way better then Masaya's stupid bell. Thank you so much! You're the greatest!"

She tackled him playfully onto the bed and just kept hugging him. For one of the few times in his life, Ryou smiled. It would be a smile that returned every time he saw his new girlfriend, and there was no thanks that needed to be given to the Buttermint-Cupid. This was who he really loved. He always had, and he always would.

_End_

**Did you like it? I wanted to make it more humorous, but...I felt like writing romance today! I also know this is unrealistic because they have St. White's Day in Japan...but oh well! They're celebrating an American Valentine's Day, then! **

**For those of you read or watch InuYasha and** **give a crap the about the dream I had last night, you'll enjoy the following:**

**So I got randomly placed into the InuYasha world and Kagome's like "Hey, it's Lugian!" So I run over to her and give her a hug. And then Miroku (spelling?) walks up to me and goes, "Die, you!" and sucks me up into his wind tunnel. In there, I see a bunch of misshapen blobs and then I get spit back out into the world. When I come out, Kagome and InuYasha are kissing, and Sango is petting Kirara. And then I say, "Okay, I'll be going now," and everyone ignores me. So I go through the well into Kagome's time and her Grandpa runs over to me, holding something weird, and he shoves it in my face and goes, "FOSSIIIIILLLL!"** **I then tell him that he's strange and then the dream ends.**

**I have strange dreams like that ALLLL the time. Well anyway, R and R! Good day to you!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	10. Bunnies

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD HEAPS OF HOMEWORK. Plus I'm just lazy. So anyway... I like bunnies. A lot. And so I dedicate this chapter to my bunnies, past and present- Whiskers, Flopsy, Little Cottontail, and Misto. Also to Jack and Bugsy (bunnies) and Max (a demon kitten.) And now I present to you, Chapter 10 of Random Randomness, Bunnies.**

**Disclaimer: Lugian does not own TMM characters. However she does own her bunnies, listed above. But she doesn't own Jack, Bugsy, and Max. Those aren't hers. I don't know why she made ME say that. I also don't know why she thinks putting a tutu and over-generous eye make-up on a disclaimer is funny. But apparently she does, because she's in the corner of her room now, laughing her large head off. I just don't get it.**

**Random Randomness**

**Chapter 10: Bunnies**

"Did you actually want to put your skirt on backwards today or were you just blind this morning?"

Ichigo stared at her boss, then down at her skirt. It was, in fact, on backwards. She immediately turned red.

"I–"

But she was cut off by her transforming into a cat. She flicked her tail angrily. "Meow. Meow meow meow. Me-ooooooo, MEOW MEOW MEOW!" she hissed. (Translation: It was fine. You could have just ignored it. But _nooooo, _YOU HAD TO GO AND SAY SOMETHING!)

Ryou stared down at her. "Just for that, I'm not changing you back."

Cat-Ichigo growled and pounced at him, narrowly missing his eye.

"Ok, I get it," he said. And as he was reaching for her, the strangest thing happened: she transformed into a bunny.

"What the heck?" said Ryou. He attempted to transform into Alto. It didn't work. He too became a fluffy, plump bunny.

'WHAT THE CRAP!' was somehow reverberating around his head. It was the Ichigo-bunny saying it. He tried to speak, too. 'Ichigo, shut up.'

Ichigo stopped screeching. 'Hey, we can talk to each other. Cool!'

'No really. Now how do we change ourselves back?'

'Maybe we have to–" began Ichigo. She shuddered. '_Kiss_.'

'It's worth a shot,' sighed Ryou.

So they did. Nothing happened.

'I think it's time to drag the Author into this,' said Ichigo.

What's up you guys? I ask.

'We can't get ourselves changed back,' explained Ichigo.

Well, that's the point! I cackle gleefully. But I'll give you a hint. You should have become better acquainted, or it wouldn't be nearly as awkward.

I give another strange cackle, then I disappear in a cloud of dust. Coughing can be heard very faintly.

'We should have become better acquainted...' pondered Ryou. They sat in silence for about two hours.

_**-Two hours later-**_

I pop in, bashing their heads together. YOU IDIOTIC NUMBSKULLS HAVE TO KISS! I screech. LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO IN MY FICS! FOR TWENTY SECONDS! BECAUSE I SAID SO! I then disappear again.

'Oh,' said Ryou and Ichigo simultaneously.

And so guess what?

THEY DID!

AND IT WORKED!

YAY!

--

Ryou and Ichigo (now out of bunny form) sat up from a rather awkward position of still kissing each other on the café floor.

"...Your skirt's still on backwards, baka," said Ryou tentatively.

Ichigo, getting the sign, huffed and walked over to the bathroom.

The other employees were staring at Ryou.

"It was!" he insisted.

The look that was scrawled across all their faces looked something like, 'and making out with her is going to fix that?'

Ryou took this as another sign and ran out of the café, screaming bloody murder.

_End_

**Kind of long for me. That's good though. Once again, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating, but...now I did. And it wasn't even that great...oh well. REVIEW and tell me how you thought it was.**

**Bye!**

**The Insane Lugian**


	11. Attack of the Giant Squids

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay. Again. Heh. I have much more homework this year. **

**Maybe my teachers hate me. Well, whatever the reason, I still haven't updated in a while and that is completely and utterly my fault. So. I'll begin.**

**Disclaimer: Yay. A disclaimer. And we all know what that means, right? Yes, it's time for all of us to say in chorus, "Lugian does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and she never will in her whole, sad, pathetic life. The End." Good job.**

**Random Randomness**

**Chapter 11: Attack of the Giant Squids**

An old science movie blared from the kitchen end of the café. "_When squids attack_," it said in that very familiar and very boring old-movie-guy-with-deep-voice speak.

"Keiichiro, why are you watching this garbage?" asked Mint, sipping her tea and as usual not helping any of the other workers with their closing time cleaning.

"It's not garbage," came the reply. "It's interesting."

Mint sighed. "It's not like that could ever happen anyways," she said.

Which of course was the cue for the Almighty Authoress to make it happen.

Suddenly, a huge green tentacle flew up out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Mint's body. Her tea spilled all over her uniform.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DRESS!" she shrieked, not even caring that a giant squid was whisking her away out the café doors at that very moment.

"MINT NA NO DA!" someone screamed. **((We all know who that was.)) **"Zakuro! There's a giant squid and it's whisking Mint away out the café doors at this very moment!" Lettuce screamed.

She _had_ always been the smart one.

Ryou suddenly appeared downstairs wearing a long, silky, slinky red dress. "WHAT ARE WE ALL SCREAMING ABOUT!.?" he screamed.

All the girls' mouths fell open at the sight of Ryou in a dress. It was too much for poor Ichigo. She drooled until that was all that was left of her, just a puddle of drool on the floor.

"Whee!" yelled Ryou as he slid through the drool.

Ew.

Meanwhile, Mint was enjoying a nice discussion and some tea with the giant squid in its house.

"And then, and then I says, I says, 'Well, why not, Leroy? We were meant to be, I just knows it.' And he, he says, 'Well, honestly Marge, you can only take so much.' And me, me, I was flabbergasted, frankly," rambled the giant squid.

Mint nodded politely and took another sip of her tea.

"And so then I says, 'Fine. You go away. But don't youse come cryin' back, 'cause Lordy knows I can't take me 'nother broken heart.' And then he just walked away, without even sayin' a word to me. Jus' like that, I tell ya."

Mint said, "Mmhmm." And then all was silent.

Back at the café, Ryou had changed into some more "proper" attire and was now addressing the situation at hand. "So Mint's missing. Well, she was never much of a help, anyway."

"That's just mean," said Ichigo, who had transformed from a pile of drool into a cute little kitty.

"AWWW!" said Ryou, proceeding to pick the kitty up. It yowled.

"You suddenly can't talk? I can help you with that," he said seductively.

Ryou, relax. This fic is only rated T, and I ain't pushing it any higher for you.

Ryou: Fine. Be that way.

Thank you, I will.

Anyway, where were we? Oh yes...

The kitty growled evilly. Ryou dropped it on the floor and backed off.

The kitty suddenly smiled and began to eat Ryou's shoe lace.

"HEY! Those were expensive!" he shouted.

But the kitty didn't care. Obviously.

So Ryou morphed into Alto and attacked the kitten.

Meows echoed from everywhere.

"Um, Ryou...?" asked Lettuce tentatively. "There's a bit of a...urm...situation going on right now, as I'm sure you're aware of, so I really don't think that now is the time to–"

But she was cut off by Keiichiro, who had driven his '67 Mustang through the café doors, smashing into a table and "killing" about 30 dishes and 10 pieces of silverware. "Girls! Get in the car! WE'RE GOING TO SAVE MINT!"

The girls, all three of them, wanted to stick around and watch the kitty showdown, really, but the power of the coolness of the car led them to it, making it impossible for them not to drive off with Keiichiro.

So that left Ryou and Ichigo alone in the café.

Mua.

Ha.

Ha.

Eventually, the kitty brawl drew to a close because it had lasted 10 minutes and 1 second, therefore Ryou was now Ryou again.

But Ichigo wasn't herself again.

And we all know why.

Ryou looked down at his shoelace. It was tattered horribly. "Oh well. I guess I'll go calculate how many more shoelaces I could buy with my vast fortune IN MY ROOM, WITH THE DOOR CLOSED, AND I'LL PROBABLY BE SITTING ON MY BED, SEEING AS THERE IS NO CHAIR, AND LET ME TELL YOU, THAT IS ONE PLACE WHERE _I WANT MY **PRIVACY**_," he said in an overly loud tone seeing as he was talking to himself.

Cat Ichigo growled. Fiercely. Ryou heard the evil growl and ran up the stairs to his room.

Ichigo sighed. She would have to..._chase him. Again. _The prospect was not satisfying, but maybe she could see him in that dress again... 'AUGH!' thought her kitty self. 'WHAT AM I SAYING?.!' She then scampered up the stairs and stopped at the entrance to Ryou's room, where she could here near continuous clicking. 'That jerk,' she thought. 'He really is calculating his fortune!'

Yet, she waited outside anyway. After all, she couldn't be in this state forever...that would just..._suck_. So, after about 15 minutes of listening to the clicks, she jumped for the doorknob, turning it with her padded paw.

She pushed the door open just a crack. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, and you're right–There was Ryou, on his bed, with calculator in hand–Ichigo scoffed at this–and he was, of course, because this is fanfiction, and this scenario is cliched, and the Almighty Authoress thinks it's cute, and blah blah blah, and anyway...he was, of course, shirtless.

Ichigo saw this and shrieked loudly. Of course she had been expecting this, but it freaked her out every time...yes, _every _time.

Ryou turned his head towards the door, saw the cowering little kitty, and said, "Oh look. Little Ichi finally showed up. Aww."

The cat growled more evilly than it had in the past, and as Ryou walked over and picked her up, she hissed at him loudly.

"Don't call you Ichi, I know, I know...Ichi."

The cat leaped onto Ryou's head, tackling him onto the floor, obviously aiming at getting kissed already–I mean, this was going on for way too long–but didn't exactly get what she was hoping for. Well, in way, she did, but in her eyes she was lunging at his head, and in his eyes, she was completely taken over by emotion and had decided she wanted a make-out session. Well, either way worked, because soon "Ichi" was "Ichi" again, Keiichiro and the girls had returned and had all run upstairs to tell stories of Mint who was back and her conversation with the giant squid, etc., etc., when of course they walked in on Ichigo and Ryou (who was, by the way, still not wearing a shirt) making out on the floor of Ryou's room, sitting next to a _calculator _which had the number 543,824,903 on it **((Those of you with dirty minds...don't worry, I thought of it too...as I punched myself))** and making..._noises_...which we will not speak any further of.

Needless to say, chaos ensued. Keiichiro ran to the kitchen, ranting about headless muffins, and Mint followed him, seeing as she had no tea in her hand and would therefore die in a matter of minutes. Pudding started balancing plates on her fingers, and soon they all promptly smashed onto Zakuro's head, who screamed loudly, flailing her arms in the air, knocking Pudding over. Lettuce started crying for some unknown reason, and Pudding tried to cheer her up by singing horribly off-key to save her sense of humor. Meanwhile, Ichi and Ryou had jumped out the second-story window and were currently plummeting to the ground with Ryou holding Ichigo bridal style in the air as a baseball bat came flying out of nowhere and knocked them both on the head, turning them both into cats again. Alto's green bandana fell off and he started shrieking horrible noises that no one in the world wanted to hear except Ichigo, apparently, because she started howling, too.

Finally, they both crashed to the ground. The collision caused them both to be turned back into humans. "It was an act of love!" screamed Ichigo at the top of her lungs, then lunged at Ryou, who fell over backwards, causing Ichigo to fall on top of him, and putting them in that awkward position I first mentioned in Chapter 4 of this story, with Ichigo in Ryou's lap and facing him. Well, it was short-lived, because Ichi fell over on top of him and they started snogging all over again and suddenly there was a whole crowd of people with flashing cameras all over this certain Tokyo street and the headline "Superhero Girl Makes Out With Boss" would probably be in all the papers the next day. But Ichigo didn't care because now that she would be living at the café with her boss, she would get to see him in the dress again. YAY!

**The End!!**

**Yeah, that was really stupid...and nearly totally unrelated to the squids...oh well! Send me nice reviews! Or evil ones! Whatever you want! The next chapter might be a funny poem...we'll see what I can do! Oh, and yes, I have a rather sick mind, and if you don't, I'm sorry that I put all these sick-minded things into my story and probably upset you for the rest of your life. I apologize.**

**Have a good day! And a good week! And a good month! And a good year! And a good decade! And most importantly, have a good life!**

**The Insane Lugian bids ye farewell.**


	12. Lagomorphs, Part 1: Listen To Pudding

**A/N: Ahem. Well, what can I say? There is absolutely no excuse for not updating for over a year. If you'd like to know the truth, though, one of the reasons I haven't been updating is because I thought this story was dead. I figured chapter 11 was the end of its over-a-year-long run. But it's not. Because here I am, writing another chapter. And I like this one. It's funny. Like most of the other ones. It makes me feel at home again. So, if there's anyone left on FF who remembers this story, I hope you enjoy chapter 12. This and chapter 13 will be two parts of the same mini-story. Like a two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue Lugian. She's harmless. Really.**

**Random Randomness (is here to stay!XD)**

**Chapter 12: Lagomorphs, Part 1: Listen To Pudding**

It was a beautiful, bright, happy, wonderful, cheerful, optimistic, gorgeous, lovely, sunshine-y, fill-your-heart-with-joy-y day at Café Mew Mew. This was exactly why the Mew Mew girls were downstairs in the damp, dark, disgusting basement with their boss talking about pay deductions.

"So…Ichigo. You make seven dollars an hour. Let's make that six-fifty."

"WHAT?! That's even minimum wage! That's totally unfair!!" she whined.

Ryou just laughed at her, making a note on a clipboard. Suddenly, a purple beam shot in through the basement wall and hit Ryou square in the side. He instantly turned into a fluffy white bunny. **((Now, hold up, here: you're all thinking this is just like chapter 10, aren't you? Well, it's not. Keep reading.))**

All the girls were silent for a moment, then they burst out in merciless laughter. Their laughs echoed off the walls and carried throughout the room, bouncing back to them, so it sounded like there were ten girls laughing instead of just five.

Ryou squeaked indignantly. Zakuro was the first to attempt communication: "Haha, you're a lagomorph!" But as soon as the words escaped her lips, she was transformed into a fuzzy brown pika. **((Don't know what a pika is? Look them up on google images. They're quite adorable.))**

Ryou squeaked triumphantly. However, none of the girls dared make fun of Zakuro. So they continued to point and laugh at Ryou. But alas, quicker then you could say "rabbit", more purple light ejected from the walls, and the remaining girls were now also lagomorphs. Ichigo was a light brown, fuzzy bunny, Mint was a black hare, Pudding was an orange-tinted pika, and Lettuce was a grey hare. Together, they formed…THE MEW MEW LAGOMORPH DEFENDERS!! No, not really; actually, they were all quite embarrassed and all six of them (including Ryou) fled up the stairs and out of the café.

Soon, they discovered that they could communicate using a series of grunts and cries. "Ryou, you're an idiot," was the first message sent through the lagomorph communication lines. It was quickly followed by, "Agreed,", "Shut up,", "You baka,", and "What do we do now?" Ryou suggested they walk around and try to get help. "Earth to genius," said Ichigo sarcastically, "how are we going to get help when WE CAN'T TALK?!"

"We can run up people's pant legs!!" said Pudding excitedly.

That idea did not go over well with the rest of the group, so Ryou suggested a different one: "How about we run up to random people and screech?"

"Lagomorphs don't screech," said Lettuce politely.

"Fine. Anyone have a better idea?"

There was silence.

I do, came a voice from the skies. Evil cackling was heard. It was, indeed, the Almighty Authoress.

"Dear Lord," muttered Ryou under his breath.

I can help you…for a price, I say.

"Wait, let me guess. I have to make out with Ichigo for…oh, let's say three minutes straight," said Ryou tiredly.

Actually, no. Not this time. This time, you have to…listen to Pudding's suggestion.

"…We have to run up people's pant legs?" asked Mint skeptically.

Indeed, I reply. Now GO AWAY! A small _pop_ is heard, followed be a tiny cloud of dust in the sky. Someone moans, "Ahh, my allergies…"

"Well," said Ryou, a bit dumbstruck. "Go…run up people's pant legs, then."

"WHOOO!" cheered Pudding.

**Review, please. Flames will be used to burn my schoolpapers. AHH! FINALS! AHH! STRESS!! Ok, sorry. Anyway, review and have a great day.**

**The Insane Lugian**


End file.
